


Adoption of the Rogues

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, trans!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Short little fics about the lives of the rogues from my story Age of the Rogues. Requests are always open if you have something you want to see them due. You can request them in the comments or on my tumblr @hotforcaptaincold





	Adoption of the Rogues

Hartley

Contrary to popular belief Len isn’t the one that picks up stray villains, sure he’ll let them stay in his house if they need to, he’ll add them to his crew, set up rooms for them, and let them borrow his clothes if need be, but he only does it if they’re already there. That’s where Mick comes in, Mick with his secret bleeding heart and inability to let someone live without some sort of family. Len’s used to coming home to find a stray cat or dog eagerly waiting for food while Mick scrounges around the pantry to make said food. 

So, one day when Len walks into the House he, Mick, and Lisa own, under assumed names of course, and finds a man asleep on their couch, he can’t say he’s shocked. Especially when he sees that the man in question is Hartley Rathaway. He’d seen the way Mick had looked when they were stealing a painting from Rathaways when Hartley’s father had said he had no son.

“Mick, wanna fill me in?” Len asks his husband who is flitting around the kitchen making some kind of lunch.

“He’s homeless Lenny, his parents disowned him because he’s gay a while back and then he was working at Star Labs before everything went sideways, and let me tell you his boss Wells was a piece of work and practically acted like an abusive boyfriend and he has no one to go to because no one who he used to work with will believe him if he did tell them, and Wells is making it impossible for him to get any legal work and I told him he can stay here,” Mick says.

“And he just told you all of this?” Len asks looking over at the man in question.

“Kid’s a lightweight, said he started drinking at nine and I didn’t find him until four,” Mick explains and Len lets out an impressed whistle. The kid’s going to have one hell of a hangover when he wakes up.

“So, what’s the plan here?” Len asks.

“I was hoping we could make him part of the crew. Red has a tech guy, Hartley could be ours,” Mick says blushing slightly.

“Alright Micky, he can stay. We have plenty of room,” Len says giving him a kiss before going to one of their spare rooms and setting it up for Hartley.

Shawna

Surprisingly it wasn’t Len or Mick that adopted Shawna, it was Lisa. They were driving away from Ferris Air in the car where Mick had been waiting, when Shawna blinks into existence in the middle of the road vomiting, causing the three to swerve and brake.

“Hey, you okay?” Lisa asks walking over to her to pull her hair out of her face. Len wordlessly pulls out a towel out of the many pockets in his parka and hands it to Lisa who wipes at Shawna’s mouth.

“Thank you. I’m fine,” Shawna says legs shaking as she tries to stand and Mick ends up supporting her.

“Try that answer again Hopscotch,” Mick says.

“Ugh, teleporting takes a large amount of energy, which requires a large amount of calorie intake, an intake I have not been meeting for months,” Shawna says and Len produces a bag of cookies from his pocket.

“They’re not gonna give you enough to pop out of here but they should help with the dizziness,” Len says as she takes a small bite of one of the cookies.

“Come on we’ll give you a ride,” Lisa says leading her towards the car with Mick’s help.

“Nowhere to go,” Shawna says as Lisa and Mick buckle her in back.

“Sure you do, I make a mean meatloaf. You need the food and I need the excuse to cook using some of the veggies I managed to grow,” Mick says getting behind the wheel while Len gets in next to him after checking to make sure their bikes are secure in the trunk.

“I...I don’t know,” Shawna says and Len holds up a hand.

“Refusing a Mick Rory made meal is the biggest mistake a person can make in life,” Len says and Shawna smiles softly as Lisa fusses over her to make sure she’s okay.

“Oh well in that case, I can’t really say no can I,” she says with a soft smile and they lead her into the house where Hartley is sitting on the couch and he looks up when they come in and sees Shawna then goes back to tinkering.

“That’s Hartley, ignore him for now, he’s tinkering and that usually means he won’t react to you if you talk to him, watch. HEY HARTLEY, T-SHIRTS ARE APPROPRIATE FOR A PROFESSIONAL JOB,” Mick says and Hartley doesn’t show any signs of having heard him at all.

“Who is he to you?” Shawna asks quietly.

“Someone like you, who just needed a little help and support,” Len says and Mick goes into the kitchen to start dinner.

“So what’s in it for you? Why are you helping me?” Shawna asks.

“General dislike of the Flash, if we get you back to 100% then he has another Meta to keep him distracted from our heists, or we have another member of the crew to actually do the heist, or someone here to help split the chores up even more,” Len says with a shrug.

“So you’re saying…”

“You can eat and sleep here tonight and then go your own way into the world, eat, sleep and live here and steal with us or eat, sleep and live here without stealing,” Lisa says with a shrug.

“I don’t know,” Shawna says.

“Hartley lives sort of half and half, if we’re targeting a big company that has done bad things he’ll actively participate, if we’re going after a small place he’ll just make the tech,” Lisa says.

“Tell you what, sleep on it. You’re safe here,” Len says.

The next morning Shawna comes down to breakfast and asks when their first job starts.

Mark, James, and Axel

Mark and James had been an easy sell, all they wanted to do was make money and cause mayhem, so telling them that they would be able to do both and not have to worry about the scarlet speedster, just the cops. With the understanding that if they killed anyone Len himself would kill them was relatively easy. Getting both men to go see a psychologist was also easier than Len expected. The trouble came with Axel, who had had his fill of shoddy psychologists that were just looking for an excuse to lock him away instead of helping him learn to manage his issues. He also hasn’t had the best or most stable family life. It’s hard to get through the kid and help him, but that doesn’t mean they stop trying.

It’s actually Hartley that brought Axel in officially. Axel was staying over after spending some time with his dad and crashed on the couch. Up until then Hartley was always out volunteering in the youth center or at his own therapy sessions when Axel was over, so they never met.

Until Axel was scrounging around the fridge for a midnight snack and Hartley was coming in from somewhere. Neither man recognized the other so after a brief standoff they finally figured it out and sat on the couch together. Len isn’t sure what they talked about, probably about whatever caused Hartley to punch a wall, but Len can’t be certain. 

Whatever they talked about must have done a good job of helping Axel, because the next morning he approached Len and said he wanted to stay with them and he even agreed to give therapy a try. After a brief settling in period Axel fit right in with them like he had always been there. Len even caught Mark tucking the younger trickster in a couple of times. 

Sam and Rosa

Len is willing to take about thirty percent of the responsibility for adopting Sam and Rosa. The real blame belongs to Barry if he’s being honest. Len has always been a sucker for a pretty face, something his husband never stops teasing him about. So, when Barry approached him while he was on shore leave, and asked him to make Sam and Rosa rogues he agreed, but then had to ask Barry why.

“I’m tired of getting stuck in mirrors and having to force Caitlin to use her powers to get me out. So if you make them Rogues, I can get a break and not have to worry about them hurting anyone,” Barry says.

“Why Scarlet, that’s downright devious,” Len says but Barry is already off to save the day from whatever new headache that has decided to call Central home.

Rosa and Sam took a while to warm up to Len, but Rosa, Lisa and Hartley got along great and Sam liked Mark well enough and eventually they finally calmed down and stopped questioning Len’s authority.

Roy

Roy was a complete accident. The rogues and him had inadvertently decided to rob the same bank at the same time and rather than risk him making one or more of his rogues going berserk Len offered him a spot on the team and because Roy recognized him from Ferris Air he agreed.

He bonded with Mick first. Both of them having a soft spot for stray animals. ASPCA commercials are immediately switched off after the time Roy almost reduced everyone in the room into a bawling mess with his powers. It’s not the Len doesn’t get upset at seeing the way those animals are treated, it’s just that he doesn’t need 10 sobbing super villains in his house.

Next came Hartley, Len caught Roy helping Hartley to draw blueprints a couple of times and both men seemed to be chatting about a musical they had both seen, or an actor they both hated, and other normal small talk.

Roy didn’t like Axel when he first arrived, it took a prick at a bar, to try and punch Axel to get Roy to actually start hanging out with the young trickster, after laying forementioned man out of the bar floor with one very angry punch. 

Roy, Sam, Mark, and James would play pool or cards together, and he’s give Lisa, Rosa, and Shawna advice on their outfits for their date nights. By the end of his first month as a rogue he had bonded with every rogue...except Len himself.

They finally bonded over the sunday crossword. Roy and Len were eating breakfast and suggesting answers to the clues to each other, but what really cemented their bond was when he heard someone trying to get a obviously drugged woman to leave the bar and go home with him. Neither man said anything to each other but in a total five seconds both of them had turned and landed punches to opposite cheeks and the man dropped like a sack of bricks. Then Roy called the woman a cab while Len paid for the ride. 

Len

Len had been happy with his small little family of three. Mick was the love of his life and Lisa held the remaining portion of his love. He had never intended to add on to the family. Didn’t think anyone else would be able to fit in.

But then there’s was Hartley, smart as a whip but screwed up by forces beyond his control but was always there when all you wanted to do was drink some tea and watch a documentary or willing to listen through half baked plans adding strategic insight to them.

Axel and James were the same, they wormed their way into Len’s heart with bright smiles with equally bright clothes and silly stunts that would end with everyone on the floor laughing.

There was Mark, who was a little abrasive at first but who came around. They bonded over providing for their siblings. Len and Mark would always battle a little for dominance but in the end Len knew that he’d be able to count on Mark making sure that this little family that had been made would keep together.

Shawna became a second sister to Len. He didn’t have much choice. She was always with Lisa and he didn’t have the heart to shoo her off and deny Lisa the one thing she always wanted as a kid, a friend.

Roy reminded Len a lot of Mick, both were rough on the edges but were honestly marshmallows underneath. Both would belt out any song that would come on the radio, even though neither man could sing for a damn. Both would willingly die to protect this family.

Sam and Rosa remind Len a lot of him and Mick. To be in love is one of the greatest feelings on earth. Len can see how willing Mick would die for him and Len knows he’d willingly die for Mick and he can see the same sentiment reflected in Sam and Rosa when they stare into each other’s eyes.

Len wasn't planning for a family, but nonetheless he found one anyway, and for the first time he’s grateful that one of his plans went off the rails because he’s never been happier than he is sitting in the livingroom of their home watching Jeopardy why Hartley and Axel cuddle, Shawna steals popcorn from Mark, Rosa naps on Sam, Mick is making dessert and Lisa is sitting for one of Roy’s paintings and James attempts to answer the questions with the most ridiculous answers ever.


End file.
